


For Your Eyes Only Curly

by resevoirinhereyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resevoirinhereyes/pseuds/resevoirinhereyes
Summary: Where Louis self harms and Harry finds out.





	For Your Eyes Only Curly

“Angel please look at me.”

I keep my head tucked under my Harry’s chin and shake my head once.

“Lou-Bear, I love you, please look at me.”

He pushes me back slightly and puts his finger under my chin. My eyes meet his as his hand raises. There are tears rimming his eyes.

“Harry I-“

He shushes me by putting his soft finger atop my lips. His other hand raises and between his thumb and forefinger is a razor.

One of my razors is between his fingers rusting with fresh blood. My blood.

l hold my lip between my teeth and tug on the end of my oversized sweater making sure it covers my hands. Harry loves my sweater paws.

“Lou-Bear it’s perfectly fine to relapse but you need to tell me so I can try and prevent it. And if I’m not there Angel, you need to tell your mum. She really loves you Louis.”

He scoops me up in his arms and we land in the middle of his neatly made bed. He pulls me on top of him and I can feel my face flush as I bury my face in his neck. He chuckles into my hair.

“I love you Lou-Bear.”

I feel a feather light kiss land in my hair and I smile against Harry’s neck. He knows I won’t say it back because of my insecurity but he knows I love him back. I just prefer to express it in actions rather than words.

I lean up and press a light kiss to Harry’s lips and I feel his lips smile against mine. I pull back sheepishly and snuggle back into Harry’s neck.

“You’re cute when you’re shy Lou.”

I ‘Hmph’ in response and he chuckles again. I could listen to that sound all day. It’s so beautiful.

“Please tell me next time Lou. I love you and so do a lot of people. You have support.”

He pushes me up up so I’m sitting in his lap and his body is flush against mine. He turns me around so my back is against his chest and his heartbeat is thumping through my veins.

“Can I check them Lou-Bear? If they’re deep I need to tend to them.”

I nod. This happens every time he finds my razors. Especially if they have fresh blood on them.

He pushes my sleeves up and fortunately most of them have closed up, but a few are deeper than the others. He tsks and picks me up. He places me on the bathroom counter in his ensuite and goes to find a face-washer and bandages. 30 seconds later his huge hands are washing the blood away and layers upon layers of scars become more visible. Harry puts the bandages on but not before kissing all the way up my arms, making small giggles erupt from me.

We walk back to his room and the backs of our hands brush the short distance back to his room. I sit on the bed and assume my spot of little spoon and soon Harry’s warm body is pressed against the back of mine.

Another light kiss finds it’s home in my hair and I smile as Harry pulls me tighter against him.

“I love you Lou-Bear.”

When I hear the soft even breathes of Harry’s sleep reach my ears, only then I respond.

“I love you too Curly. I’m sorry.”


End file.
